A well known type of carrier (not shown) includes a hanger hung thereon, such that the hanger has a grip means for gripping conveyor goods. Such a hanger, am shown in prior art FIG. 6, goes down from right above the conveyor goods W which have been conveyed in the direction of the arrow A using a conveyor device (i.e., conveyor 10, as shown in FIG. 6), and then grips and suspends the conveyor goods by the gripping elements.
Such a conventional hanger has the following problems: normally, it is required that the conveyor goods W conveyed by the conveyor 10 abut the fixed stopper S, rebound thereupon and stop at a predetermined position as shown by the solid lines of FIG. 6. However, it sometimes happens that the rebounded conveyor 10 stops at a deviated position as illustrated by the phantom or dashed lines of FIG. 6.
In the latter case, it often happens that the gripping elements cannot grip the conveyor goods W even if the carrier stops at a predetermined position. Even if the gripping elements could grip the conveyor goods W, the hanger would suspend the conveyor goods W, with a deviated position relative to the correct positioning of the conveyor goods W.
Accordingly, even if the conveyor goods W could be transported by the carrier to their destinations, they would be discharged at a place deviating from the predetermined position. This could create serious problems such as in the case of conveyor goods W like a car body being assembled on the assembly lines at an automobile manufacturing plant wherein the deviated position of the car body would reek havoc with the assemblage of the car.